Valley of the Mist
by Korikitsune
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang travel to a mysterious village with very generous hospitable people. But when night falls, the true horror is revealed.
1. Valley of the Mist

Before I begin I would just like to say a few things. This is my first fanfic so don't yell at me too much if it's bad. It's sort of like Andrew's Blood of the Heart, but with a slightly altered storyline and less in depth and more like the actual series. Nyway Just follow the 3 r's and I'll be your best friend! Maybe. The 3 R's Read, Review nicely, and ummmm rrrrrrrr tell your friends! Ok now the story begins….

Valley of the Mist chapter 1: The Village

Inuyasha and the gang were traveling along hot on the trail of a Shikon shard.

"I see it! It's in that valley nearby!" Kagome shouted

"Oh sure yell in my ear why don't ya?" Said Inuyasha

"Well I'm just trying to let you know that were close!"

"Well you don't have to yell so loud!!"

"Now your yelling loud!!!!"

"Well your louder!!!"

"I was just telling you that there a Shikon shard nearby!!!!"

"Oh sure just tell the whole country!!!"

Before Kagome could retaliate, a giant snake burst out of the ground in front of them. Shippo screamed, ran over to a nearby tree, and transformed into a statue to hide.

The snake reared up and lashed out at Kagome. Kagome screamed as the snake's venom dripping fangs neared her head. Inuyasha swung his sword at the last second and parried the strike. The snake reared back for another attack but before it could lash out, a boomerang smashed into its lower jaw, knocking it backwards to fall to the ground.

"In the snake! There's a 2 shikon shards!" yelled Kagome." 1 in each fang!"

Inuyasha nodded and replied, "Alright then, everybody stand back!"

Inuyasha sniffed for the spot where the demon powers collide.

"Alright now. Wind Scar!!"

But before he could swing his blade the snake whipped forward, driving its fangs deep into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha grunted in pain as the poison of the snake was injected into his veins. Miroku ran up behind to attack, but the snake whipped him away with it's tail. Inuyasha looked over and saw the 1 flaw in the snake's attack. With its fangs driven into his chest, it couldn't dodge anything that Inuyasha could dish out. Using the last of his strength, Inuyasha swung the sword, neatly cleaving the snake's head off. With a final effort, He ripped out the snake's fangs and threw them to Kagome, before he collapsed in a pool of his own blood.

Kagome ran up and clutched Inuyasha round the middle and started yelling his name.

Inuyasha's eyes glazed over and his skin began to turn a dark purple.

"Oh my god! Inuyashas been poisoned! We have to get help!" Shouted Kagome.

Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo helped carry Inuyasha through the valley until they came upon a village. An old woman hobbled out of her cottage to see the gang carrying Inuyasha.

Kagome ran up to her and said, "My friend is badly injured and poisoned! He needs help fast!"

The old woman hastily directed them to the village infirmary where Inuyasha was well taken care of with bandages, herbs, and snake venom antidotes. The villagers were very diligent yet meticulous at their work carefully placing the bandages as not to cause him further pain. Finally they had done all they could. Kagome waited anxiously to see if he was ok.

Inuyasha began to stir. His skin was losing its purple tinge, the bleeding had stopped, and finally, Inuyasha slowly regained consiousness, and sat up.

Kagome glomped him on the spot and said, "Inuyasha, your alright! I was so worried!"

She clung to him and wouldn't let go until he wrapped his arms around her and returned the gesture.

A young village girl came up to them and suggested that they stay the night.

"Nah we've wasted enough time here. We'll just get going," Said Inuyasha.

"I'm afraid that you can't leave." Said An old woman coming up behind them, "You can't ever leave."


	2. The Feast

Yay! I'm back! Well I might not update as often as ArizenGlori but I don't type very fast. And I like writing much better. Oh well. Did u like the first chapter? Well if you didn't then y r u reading this one? Oh yeah well…..0v.v sry. I talk to myself too much. Gah I'm so hungry! I must have TACOS!!!!! Or Ramen. Hmmm doom doom doom doom (something else random) FLYING PURPLE MONKEYS!!!!! (Insert random phrase here) ……….snore…….snore…….snore…. oh sry I fell asleep. Well uh to introduce ch. 2, here's sleeping dancing Kirby! ( -.-) (-.-) (-.- ) (-.-v) (v-.-) (-.-) (-.-)

CH. 2 The Feast

"I'm afraid that you can't leave." Said an old woman coming up behind them, "You can't ever leave."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean we can't leave?!"

The old woman's words got everyone shouting.

"Ahem!" the old woman's sharp tone got everyone quiet.

What I mean is, you can't leave until those wounds properly heal. Everyone quickly relaxed.

"Now then, why don't you all just come with me to the Feast hall to relax and enjoy the wonderful harvest moon feast."

She led them out to a large hall where they were greeted with open arms. The building was huge and it was filled with people busying themselves with all manner of food. The woman led themselves to their seats and introduced herself as Kayaja.

"Now if you need anything, just tell me. But until then, just enjoy the food and entertainment."

Shippo instantly dived into the mass of food. Everyone else grabbed utensils and began taking food as it came.

Soon the entertainment began. There was a sword swallower, a fire breather, and contortionist. Everyone cheered and clapped, but Inuyasha just yawned. Then, a magician came and began to make people disappear. This caught Inuyasha's attention.

After a while, they announced an eating contest. Shippo popped his head out a pile of food and said, "An eating contest? That sounds like fun!" He hobbled of in the direction indicated.

After a few more magic tricks, they brought the contestants for the eating contest out. Among the big burly men were a few large children, a very large man wrapped in a bearskin cloak, and little tiny Shippo. The other men laughed and said, "Hey there wee fellow. You think you can measure up to our stomachs? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha what a joke!!!"

Shippo glared at them but the bearskin-cloaked man came up and said, "So. One of our visitors eh. Mah name's McGrath and ahm the leadin champ fer four years runin. Ahm from across the sea, from the highlands that's why I got this accent lad. Doon't fret, ahm sure youll do fine. Good luck too ya Leprechaun! Ho ho ho ho ho ahm only kiddin. What's your name boy?"

Shippo was intrigued by the man's size and accent. He replied, "Sh-Shippo."

"Shippo? Nice tae meet ye lad. Would ye mind ifn I called ye leprechaun?"

"Um sure but what's a leprachoon?"

"Ho ho ho ho ho. It's Leprechaun boy, leprechaun. It's a wee man wit red hair who runs aruund and hides a pot o gold at the end of a rainbough. Their considered very lucky but no one's e'er seen one. Ce'pt me."

"Really when did you see it?"

"Right now lad! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

They sat all the contestants at a separate table and began. They brought dish after dish as the contestants ate them. The kids went out first, walking away holding their stomachs. Soon 20 people remained with all the kids out. People were in awe as Shippo outlasted 12 people. Soon it was only 5. Shippo, McGrath, and 3 others. The people brought out bigger dishes now, such as entire sheep, large cakes and other things. Still they ate. The other 3 men fell out until it was only The 2 redheads left. They ate on until it got dark until finally, McGrath collapsed. He slowly regained his footing and said, "We have a neu champion! Leprechaun!"

Everyone cheered as Shippo walked back to his seat. McGrath sat down next to him and stared in Awe as Shippo continued to eat. As the party continued on, a figure watched the festivities from the shadows. He stood there for a while and then stole off, into the night.

How's that huh? Good! Please say yes! Actually, rate this story out of 10 and tell me how I can improve ok? Thanks!


End file.
